The Horde vs The Covenant
by TheMetaMaster
Summary: The Covenant stumble upon the planet of Sera, and encounter the Locust horde and soon a war starts. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**I am back again with my newest Story. The Horde vs The Covenant. Please enjoy.**

The Covenant had tried to flee from the Halo ring as it exploded cause a rift in space to open,but they were sucked in and as they exited the other side of the rift the ship lurching forward.

"Where are we?" The Fleetmaster, Thel'Vadamee asked as the exited the rift.

"Unknown territory, Fleetmaster, but scans show there's a planet similar to other earth colonies we've encountered" The ships navigator replied.

"Scan the planet for there are humans here we will eradicate them!" Thel ordered and the ships crew of elites began tapping at controls.

"Sir,scans show life,human and..." The Elites voice trailed off.

"And what? What else is there? More of the parasite?" Thel asked and the elite shook his head.

"You should see for yourself" The elite spoke and then a screen in front of Thel began showing a battle below between humans and some kind of strange reptilian creatures,the humans wore blue armor and weapons that seemed more primitive than other humans encountered. The weapons of the humans and the reptilian beasts seemed the same. It was a full out war,between the two.

"These beasts seem to be fighting the humans,maybe we can bring them into The Covenant," Thel began "Send in 10 Phantoms,shoot all humans and kill them. Send The Arbiter to talk to them along with at least 1 of each species in the Covenant" Thel ordered.

"Yes,Fleetmaster" The Elite said and began to relay orders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,I just came to say that,if some of you were confused, the Arbiter Thel spoke of is the Halo Wars one a.k.a Ripa'Moramee. This takes place in Halo after Halo:Ce and in Gears its Pre-Gears of War back to the Story.**

The Covenant dropships began to descend from ships onto the planet of Sera. All over Sera Covenant dropships landed unloading Brutes, Elites, Grunts, Jackals, Skirmishers, Drones, and Hunters. The Locust Horde who was busy either dealing with CoG or patrolling their sectors,were surprised of these newcomers from the sky,and soon there was a lot of chatter on the battle network.

"They're not ground walkers! They're everywhere! They are coming from the sky!"

"Fire! Fire!"

"Fall back! Inform the General!"

Queen Myrrah sat on her throne, listening to the Locust battle network.

"What is this? Creatures from the sky!? How dare they attack and try to takeover my war...our war! Find their leader, Generals and find out what it is they seek. Queen Myrrah commanded General RAAM and Skorge..

RAAM, and Skorge kneeled and spoke simultaneously. "Yes my Queen." Then they were off rounding up the Locust Horde and establishing a perimeter.

Back on the command ship of the Fleet of Particular Justice Thel was commanding his troops and watched as battles ensued on the planet when one of his elites spoke to him.

"Fleetmaster, their is a large group of enemies gathered in sector 7,shall we send the Arbiter there." The Elite spoke.

"Yes,and I shall go as well,we will confront these beasts and offer them a place in our Covenant" Thel spoke as he got up from his chair and began to walk towards the hangar bay. As he reached the hangar bay, The Arbiter Ripa'Moramee was there waiting for him.

"Fleetmaster, I can do this alone,if these creatures dare defy us...I will eradicate them!" Ripa spoke and ignited his energy swords as soon as he said eradicate.

"This is exactly why,I'm going with you. Your anger would jeopardize our holy mission, and cause a war that is not necessary" Thel spoke while walking towards a Phantom.

"I can do this on my own Fleetmaster, i- Ripa was cut off.

"No. My decision is final you're lucky you're even allowed to come along." Thel spoke sternly as he got onboard a Phantom.

Ripa gave a curt nod and spoke "Yes Fleetmaster" then got onboard the phantom along with other Elites, then the Phantom took off and was out the hangar along with 5 other Phantoms with Covenant.

General RAAM stood looking at the sky when he saw the ships coming down from the ship toward his position.

"Weapons ready... Skorge let's meet these newcomers." RAAM spoke picking up his sword and walking forward in front of the 50 other Locust there. As soon as he got to the front the ships landed and out came multiple creatures in armor with 4 mandibles standing at roughly 7.5 feet.

"I am General RAAM" RAAM spoke out towards the creatures. "I am the General of the Locust Horde"

Thel watched as the creature in all black armor spoke,before stepping forward and speaking "I am Thel' Vadamee, Fleetmaster of the Fleet of Particular Justice, of the Covenant Empire, and we seek an alliance with you and offer you a sanction in our empire"

RAAM looked at the gold armored creature curiously before speaking. "Sanction? And what would you gain and what would we gain from this sanction,this alliance?"

"You would gain our alliance,destruction of the humans here and we, together, would gain this planet." Thel spoke, cautiously.

"This planet is ours and ours alone! RAAM spoke angrily "And we shall give alliances to no one, we do not need help in defeating the human ground walkers. Leave us or suffer the consequences"

"Then you shall be eradicated! I am The Arbiter Ripa'Moramee of the Covenant Empire and I guarantee you will not survive if you dare wage war on us!" Ripa shouted angrily "When we joined the Covenant we took an oath!" Ripa shouted.

"According to our station all without exception!" The Elites shouted back

"On the blood of our fathers,on the blood of our sons we swore to uphold this Covenant!" Ripa shouted again

"Even to our dying breath!" The elites responded shouting back.

"Those who defy this oath are heretics! Worthy of neither pity nor mercy!" Ripa shouted,pointing at the locust as he said heretics.

"We shall grind them into dust!" The elite shouted back again.

"And continue our march to glorious salvation!" Ripa and Thel shouted simultaneously,before letting out a roar followed by roars of the other Elites.

"Do you not see you will not win, surrender or be annihilated" Thel spoke to RAAM.

RAAM angrier than ever spoke "No." Then he turned around and began walking to the back of his troops.

"Very well, Arbiter you know what to do" Thel spoke.

Ripa nodded before ignited his energy swords. "Charge!" He yelled running full speed at the locust troops,the Elite running in after him. The Locust fired at the elites but were surprised to see the bullet bouncing off shields. As Ripa got in close he began slashing through the Locust stabbing and slicing straight through them with his energy swords with deadly efficiency. The Locust began concentrating their fire on him but he suddenly vanished as he went into active camo. The Elite then began pelting the locust with plasma rounds scorching the locust's armor and killing them with accuracy, until Skorge jumped up in the air with his dual-sided chainsaw staff,and began cutting through the elites. He jumped and did crazy acrobatic stunts all while chopping and slicing through the elite who were trying to get a lock on their new target. As he ran he forward he thrust his staff forward into a charging elite he then spun it around removing it and slicing the head off of an elite behind him.

RAAM had reached an emergence hole and went underground he then went to a Locust and spoke.

"Send a berserker" RAAM commanded

The Locust soldier nodded and ran off to get a berserker.

Back on the surface The Arbiter was slicing through Locust left and right when all of a sudden a hole opened in the ground 50 feet away then a 10 foot beast jumped out, screeching and screaming.

"By the gods, what is that?!" The Arbiter exclaimed.

**End of Chapter 2. Sorry for taking so long to upload,I've been busy with school and stuff. Sorry but I'll try to upload more often.**


End file.
